Macarons épicés
by Maluu
Summary: France décide de rendre visite à Togo, une ancienne colonie avec qui il a gardé de bonnes relations, afin de tenir sa promesse et de lui enseigner l'art de faire des macarons. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'invité de Francis qui n'est pas vraiment apprécié de sa jeune sœur...


_Bonjour,_

_Ceci n'est pas ma première fiction, sauf sur ce site mais passons. Par contre il s'agit de ma première avec un OC, qui ne m'appartient pas qui plus est mais plutôt à SollimdaKy, une artiste sur Deviant Art dont je suis devenue fan. Tout a commencé avec un magnifique fanart (dont j'aimerai vous mettre le lien mais impossible apparemment...) où France taquine sa petite protégée en lui pinçant le nez, et l'envie d'écrire du fluff sur cette petite famille m'est venue._

_Ecrire sur un personnage qui ne vous appartient pas est censé être la base de toute fanfiction mais là c'était curieusement difficile, j'espère avoir gardé la personnalité de Togo et de ne pas m'être planté en beauté autrement je m'excuse auprès de sa créatrice._

_Les prochains chapitres devraient prendre du temps, étant donné mon agenda chargé, c'est que l'université prend un certain temps…_

_Hetalia est la propriété de Hidekaz Himaruya Togo est la propriété de SollimdaKy L'histoire m'appartient._

* * *

**Macarons Epicés**

Lomé, saison sèche, 35° Celsius.

- « Qui est-ce~ ? »

Cela paraissait peut être enfantin pour certains, stupide ou encore surfait, mais France aimait saluer ses précieux protégés en leur bandant les yeux de ses mains. Anciennes colonies ou encore territoires d'outre mer, il avait gardé une certaine complicité avec la plupart d'entre eux, qu'il s'agissait de Canada, de Seychelles ou de Togo. Et c'est avec cette dernière qu'il avait décidé de passer sa journée. Une journée tranquille entre un grand frère et sa petite sœur, et même presque entre un père et sa fille.

Le français ne le vit pas, mais il s'imagina Togo froncer les sourcils alors qu'elle réfléchissait à l'identité de son interlocuteur. Il avait prit soin de déformer sa voix, la rendant plus grave pour rendre ce petit jeu plus amusant. Mais il ne se serait jamais imaginé cette réaction…

- « Idiot de sourcil épais… J'espère que ce n'est pas toi… »

Sa voix était sèche, une pincée d'énervement avec un soupçon de reproche. Il semblait en effet qu'elle le prenait bien pour Angleterre, pays qu'elle ne portait pas vraiment dans son cœur… Il faut tout de même préciser qu'il avait été un très mauvais grand frère avec elle, allant même jusqu'à l'abandonner, et depuis leurs relations n'étaient pas au mieux... Autant France pouvait le remercier quant à l'éducation de leur petit Canada, autant il ne pouvait que le mépriser quant à celle de Togo… Ajouté à cela une rivalité qui durait depuis une éternité : le blond fut secoué d'être confondu avec le rosbif.

- « Ow~ Ma petite Togo tes paroles me blessent ! Ne reconnais-tu donc plus grand frère ? »

Grand dramaturge et comédien -il avait vu naître Racine ou encore Molière- il n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup d'efforts pour jouer son désespoir. Et la jeune fille le cru comme il l'avait prévu.

Se retournant pour le voir et échappant par la même occasion à ses longues mains de cuisinier, le beau visage de la brune passa par plusieurs émotions pourtant masquées. Togo était trop fière et tentait tant bien que mal de ne rien laisser paraître, mais c'était sans compter sur France qui la connaissait trop bien. Il lu tout d'abord la surprise, puis la joie de le voir et enfin le remord de l'avoir confondu avec un autre. Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres de l'homme et il l'entraîna dans une douce étreinte fraternelle.

- « Ne fais pas cette tête je te taquinais ! Et j'aime tellement ton sourire. »

Et aussitôt son vœu fut réalisé, et sa jeune sœur, soulagée, laissa un sourire ses lèvres se courber joyeusement alors qu'elle se blottissait dans ses bras.

- « N'di France-niichan. »

N'di, bonjour. En près de cent ans il avait réussi à apprendre les mots de bases de quelques dialectes du pays de sa protégée tels que bonjour, merci ou au revoir. Mina, kabyè ou encore ewé. Même s'il arrivait qu'il ne comprenne rien à ce qu'elle lui disait, lorsqu'elle était en colère notamment. Fort heureusement elle parlait également français.

- « Bonjour Togo-chan, c'est une belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ou peut être aurait-il dû dire, très chaude car la température ne cessait de grimper depuis plusieurs jours.

- « Très belle, en effet. »

Et elle se sépara de France, lui faisant face, le visage rayonnant, les mains croisées dans son dos. Le temps était effectivement clair et le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel. Trop. Oui, il brillait trop pour l'occidental qui n'était pas habitué à ces chaleurs du continent africain mais plutôt à celui de sa capitale où il pleuvait la quasi-totalité de l'année.

Quarante-huit heures que Francis Bonnefoy essayait tant bien que mal de lutter contre le soleil de plomb et la canicule qui le changeait énormément du climat parisien. Ce n'était pourtant pas les températures de Tchad, qu'il évitait d'ailleurs de rendre visite lors de la saison sèche sous peine d'insolation inévitable, mais tout de même trop chaud.

- « Ma petite Togo, que dirais-tu d'une petite leçon de cuisine de ton grand frère France ? »

Une idée comme une autre afin d'échapper à ce soleil qui lui tapait sur le haut du crâne. Même si la température était élevée derrière les fourneaux, il avait la climatisation dans sa maison à Lomé, et puis ce n'était pas la même chaleur. Oh il aspirait tout de même à passer du temps avec sa très chère amie, mais s'il pouvait le faire dans un endroit où il ne risquait pas de tourner de l'œil cela serait plus que plaisant. Comme prévu elle en fut enchantée, et cela ne se voyait rien qu'à ses yeux qui brillaient de mille feux, mais aussi à ses petits sauts sur elle-même.

- « Qu'allons-nous allons cuisiner ?

- Des macarons.

- Vraiment ?

- Ne te l'avais-je pas promis la dernière fois ?

- Si, mais je pensais que tu avais oublié.

- Je n'oublie jamais une promesse ! »

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'élargit, laissant apparaitre ses dents blanches, et les lèvres de France se courbèrent à cette vision. Qu'elle était adorable son ancienne petite colonie ! Peut être n'avait-il pas eu le plus grand nombre lors de leur sorte de petit concours avec les autres pays européens, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir victorieux : il avait de loin les plus adorables.

Pendant longtemps il avait envié son camarade addict aux tomates à cause de son petit Romano qu'il convoita de nombreuses années. Et puis, il avait rencontré ses premiers protégés. Tobago tout d'abord et deux ans plus tard Canada. Le premier était déjà adulte -si l'on peut dire d'un pays qu'il est adulte- mais le deuxième avait l'apparence d'un petit garçon et traînait partout son petit ours Kumajirou. L'homme regrettait presque qu'il ait grandit, même s'il était toujours mignon à croquer, il n'était plus le tout petit bambin qu'il avait élevé avec Angleterre. Il y avait eu aussi le petit Etats-Unis, bien que son collègue européen ait davantage participé à son éducation que lui, et ses quatre là formaient la famille du nouveau-monde.

Drôle de famille qu'ils avaient été… Avec des parents qui ne cessaient de se crêper le chignon, de se chamailler, de se mettre des bâtons dans les roues et de se faire la guerre pour des détails. Il n'empêche que France avait apprécié ces années là. Avoir une famille, c'était plutôt sympathique.

- « Hum… Niichan ? O fon a ? »

La voix claire de Togo le fit sursauter et par la même occasion sortir de ses pensées. Voilà qu'il avait l'impression d'être un vieil homme à remuer le passé et si un certain héro avait été là il lui aurait probablement fait remarquer, en se moquant ouvertement de lui.

Ignorant la question, plus parce qu'il ignorait sa signification, France frappa une fois dans ses mains avec un large sourire qui retroussait ses lèvres.

- « Bon, la cuisine n'attend plus que nous ! Allons-y Togo ! »

L'adolescente hocha la tête et se retrouva aussitôt traînée par la main jusqu'à la villa coloniale de son protecteur. A sa plus grande joie elle allait cuisiner et pas avec n'importe qui, avec le maître de cette discipline et son grand frère qui plus est. De quoi ravir notre africaine pour un petit moment, et rien ne pourrait perturber ce moment, ou presque ?

Parce qu'il y avait un léger détail qu'avait oublié le français, c'est qu'il avait invité quelqu'un lors de son voyage à Lomé, et ce quelqu'un était probablement la dernière personne avec qui son amie aurait voulu passer du temps.

* * *

_Niichan : Grand frère en japonais._

_O fon a ? : Ca va ? en mina (source internet, espérons qu'elle soit sûre)_

_La suite au prochain chapitre, d'ici quelques semaines ou jours avec un peu de chance..._

_Que vous ayez aimé ou non, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !_


End file.
